hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Nixxona/My Story - Hetalia Rozdział 14
Myślała, że oglądanie z kimś filmów jest przyjemne wierzyła, też kiedyś, że farbowanie włosów aby oznaczyć swoje zadanie w społeczeństwie jest dobrym pomysłem... tak wierzyła, ale do tego drugiego musiał przyjść czas aby stwierdzić, że to był zły pomysł a do tego pierwszego to wystarczyło zwykłe dziesięć minut aby stwierdzić, że nigdy więcej nie będzie chciała dobrowolnie oglądać horrorów z Ameryką, jeśli sama by nie chciała umrzeć przez uduszenie. Nie rozumiała dlaczego blondyn już na samym początku wrzeszczy jak mała gadis*, która zobaczyła pająka. Seans trwał chyba do pierwszej w nocy do chwili gdy Alfred w końcu nie odszedł do tamtego świata to znaczy nie usnął ze zmęczenia. Nie to, że ona się nie bała tych całych filmów po prostu widziała ona już gorsze rzeczy niż widok jakiś zombie lub jakiegoś seryjnego morderce z piłą łańcuchową i TAKIM hakiem zamiast dłoni. Pozwoliła sobie porozglądać się po mieszkaniu w celu znalezienia czegoś czym mogła by przykryć chłopaka a sama będzie mogła w końcu iść spać. Dlaczego nie zrobiła tego od razu? Kiedyś obiecała sobie, że nieważne jak będzie zmęczona bądź ranna zawsze będzie się starać aby wszyscy jej przyjaciele mieli jak najlepiej. Nieważne jakby głupi byłby powód to i tak to zrobi za wszelką cenę. Nie zaglądała do wszystkich pokoi na szczęście miała jeszcze tyle oleju w głowie aby postanowić pójść najpierw sprawdzić w pokoju który był jej przypisany na ten krótki pobyt w domu Ameryki i miała racje na fotelu niedaleko komody, leżał granatowy koc złożony ładnie w kostkę. Wzięła go ona i poszła do salonu aby okryć nim niebieskookiego. Zadbała jeszcze o to aby jego głowa była ułożona na miękkiej poduszce po czym sama poszła w końcu położyć się spać. >Time Skip< Obudził ją brak dostępu do tlenu. Ale ciekawe dlaczego. Ha! Ja wiem jej brak tlenu spowodowany był tym, że na jej klace piersiowej leży śpiący Ameryka, ale dlaczego? Ano tak... horror i piski niczym gadis i stwierdzenie, że chłopak nie ma nerwów do tego typu filmów. Bynajmniej chłopak musiał przyczołgać się ty w nocy widocznie obudzony koszmarami i nie myśląc zbyt dużo po prostu położyć się w łóżku gdzie spała fioletowooka. Parę dobrych chwil zajęło jej dokładne ogarnięcie sytuacji, ale cóż się dziwić rano człowiek zawsze jest nie ogarnięty. Gdy już w pełni była świadoma w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje zarumieniła się i to dość poważnie i spychając chłopaka na materac starała się go przy okazji nie obudzić. Wzięła ze swojej torby losowy zestaw ubrań i poszła w kierunku łazienki a po chwili udała się do kuchni aby sprawdzić co okularnik ma w lodówce. Otworzyła owy przedmiot i.... myślała, że zaraz przywali ona sobie drzwiczkami urządzenia. Hamburgery, hamburgery o patrzcie tam są hamburgery ano i nie zapomnijmy jeszcze o hamburgerach. Mimo iż sama lubiła niezdrowe jedzenie to i tak zdecydowanie dieta Amerykanina zdziwiła ją niesamowicie, przecież każdy powinien mieć w lodówce trochę zieleniny i nie.. nie liczy się sałata w fast food'zie. Zamknęła z głośnym westchnięciem lodówkę i co teraz miała zrobić? Poczekać aż chłopak się obudzi czy udać się na samotna eskapadę do sklepu z 97% ryzykiem zgubienia się. Na szczęście nie musiała się nad tym długo zastanawiać ponieważ gospodarz domu wszedł do pomieszczenia. - Och... Seiś nie jesz śniadania? - zapytał przeczesując palcami swoje ro włosy. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z drwiąco szerokimi otwartymi oczami. Przecież widział jak zamykała lodówkę nie wyciągając z niej nic do jedzenia więc co to może oznaczać co? - No jak widzisz tak - mruknęła i usiadła przy stole. Chłopak pokręcił się jeszcze i z półek wyciagnął jakiś karton po czym zwrócił się do dziewczyny: - A co powiesz na Pancakes ? - zaproponował, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. Dziewczyna ochoczo pokiwała twierdząco głową i podeszła do blatu. Na początku ich współpraca szła dobrze, ale po jakimś czasie Ameryce znudziło się takie typowe robienie posiłku i aby urozmaicić im zajęcie sypnął trochę mąki w kierunku różowowłosej. Dziewczyna zamrugała zdziwiona i musiała się nieźle wysilić aby zobaczyć biały proszek spoczywający na jej nosie. Chłopak widząc jej minę nie mógł się nie zaśmiać i po chwili jego śmiech można było usłyszeć w całym domu. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego oburzona po czym na jej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. - Tak chcesz się bawić? To zaraz będziesz tego żałować - oświadczyła i rzuciła się na niego przy okazji łapiąc w dłoń worek z mąką. > Time Skip, tak kolejny XD< Cztery kraje weszły do domu Ameryki bez jakiegokolwiek pukania. Postanowili odwiedzić chłopaka, który postanowił zabrać na parę dni Sebuah do siebie aby jak najlepiej przedstawić swój dom. Nie to że chłopak wyprzedził ich plany aby pokazać dziewczynie siebie od najlepszej strony. - Ameyko? Sebuah? Jesteście? - zawołał Anglia. Na odpowiedź nie musieli długo czekać bo po chwili usłyszeli jak 'cos' sunie się po panelach. Tym czymś był Ameryka...... no , ale jak on wyglądał cały piały, okulary przekrzywiona a bluzka prawdopodobnie mokra od jajek i mleka. - Ona to ZŁOoooo... nigdy więcej jej nie ubrudzę mąką JUŻ NIGDY WIĘCEJ! - jęknął chłopak patrząc na nich wzrokiem mówiącym ,,Help me!. Goście zdziwieni wyglądem niebieskookiego a zarazem ciekawi tego w jaki sposób ona mogła sprawić, że Ameryka w końcu powie, że czegoś on nie zrobi zajrzeli do kuchni i... w sumie to stwierdzili, że chłopak musiał nieźle bujać ponieważ dziewczyna wycierała właśnie ściereczką brudne od składników blaty i cichutko nuciła sobie pod nosem. ''Przecież ona nie mogła tego zrobić, przecież nie byłabby w stanie myśleli, choć nie wiedzieli jak bardzo się mylili. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiction